creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Torn-Up Leaf
8:00 AM You wake up, it's a beautiful day. The sun is shining its beautiful bright orange morning glow over the city. It's the kind of day that just seems to makes people happy. It's Saturday and all your friends are out of town. You decide to take an early morning walk. So you throw on your windbreaker, get that fancy new hat you bought, slap on some shoes and you're out the door. You can either walk a half a mile to the stream, or admire the city. A nature walk would be nice, though. Yeah. Let's go with the stream. 8:45 AM You made it out of the city, and into the wild. You smile, something about this day is making you very happy. The sun is still shining its bright orange glow, and there's a slight breeze. You take a seat on a rock along the stream. Go on, rest your head, put on your headphones and listen to your music. You won't be disturbed. 9:15 AM You need entertainment, so you start to skip a couple of rocks, or tear up a leaf or two. That's all you need. It doesn't take much to occupy you. 10:00 AM You walk further down to find a shadier spot. By now, the sun's bright orange shine has turned into a violet lightstorm of piercing yellow light. You walk a good way from the stream to find an area dense with trees. It took you awhile to find this spot. It's December, most of trees are dead, providing, little to no shade. 11:00 AM It seems to be getting darker outside. Unless it's your mind playing tricks on you. It's only 11, it should be getting brighter, shouldn't it? You shake it off, it's probably nothing. 11:15 AM It's only been 15 minutes, and you swear it's already 7pm at night! Why is the sun setting so early? You swear it's only 7:15, you're getting paranoid. You'd better head home. 12:45 PM You're hopelessly lost, it's inexplicably dark and all those nights you stayed up late reading about those urban legends and rituals don't help a thing. This is great. You think back to what you've read, you remember reading an article about how one, simple thing you did could change your life drastically. You remember the things you did today... 1:00 PM It's that leaf, you just know! You tore up that leaf, it must've changed, something. Changed something with the wind or something dumb like that, something that made it cloudy. You look up at the sky the only thing you see is black at this point. You look away from your phone, terrified. There's not a thing in sight, it's, it's that leaf, I swear to God I never should've touched the damn thing! You sound crazy! There's nothing you can do to stop your paranoia, it's taking over your brain. Somehow deep in your mind you think a simple, torn up leaf out of all things could be the cause of all this! The only thing keeping you remotely sane is the little light emerging from your phone. 6:00 PM You sat around for too long. Your legs hurt, when you stand up you realize something, but it's the something that you realize is, nothing, just, nothing. You look up, nothing, you look down, nothing, side to side, nothing. You run in terror but, from what, there's nothing to run from the only thing to run from is yourself and good luck trying to get that! You start screaming, having a fit, this can't be happening! But, it is, it is! It's- it's that leaf it's that leaf! You yell over and over and over again but - but to who? No one cares no one's listening are you yelling to someone? You don't even know who you're yelling to! At this point you can't even tell if you're yelling anymore. You can't tell if your eyes are open or even standing up. Bu-but you see, you swear you saw a light. Where did it go? You see it again, it's moving, where-where did it go on, now that there's... faces... everywhere. "Why?" you ask yourself. "What did I do to deserve this?", yo-you've disrupted them. The faces have bodies, or, what look like bodies. Mangled and twisted, bodies. You've disturbed them. Somehow they're all looking at you, getting closer, I don't think they like you. You close your eyes, they-they're still there, you start tearing, scratching at your eyes! You can't even feel the pain you just want their image out of your head, you feel your blood dripping everywhere! 25 Days Later 25 days later, you're awake. Now there's white, no, n-never mind. That's the light. You realize your surroundings, you're in a hospital bed. A patch is, over your right eye. You get your clothes, and papers, and leave. Home. Home is the only thing on your mind. You don't even question what happened during those 24 nights. You try to forget that anything ever happened at all. If someone asks, you just shrug it off and change the subject. You left the patch. It's nice to know that you're missing an eye. It's late in the afternoon. This is your first night home in almost a month, and, you wanna sleep. You go to your room, you look at your bed. Leaves. Torn up. All. Over. Your bed. You quickly turn around and reach for the door. There is no door. You turn around- ---- All credit for this story goes to Vicious516 and Eric Flaherty for making this story. I only take credit for finally putting it on the wiki. ''- LavaLord4'' Category:Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Videos